Fear to Love
by N. Forest
Summary: Side story to 'Harry's and his new home' by grugster. Narcissa loves Remus and Remus loves Narcissa. But he is tainted by the curse he carries and fears what will happen to her if their relationship is made public. Draco's reactions don't help either.
1. The Summer Storm

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. The only thing I make is happiness and fun from writing.**

_Author's Note: The idea for this story came from grugster__'s story 'Harry and his New Family'. It is about Narcissa and Remus's relationship. _

_**WARNING: This story does describe a physical relationship between two loving adults. They kiss each other and snuggle together.**_

The Summer Storm

Narcissa was sure he loved her. Remus had been kinder to her and helped her when she needed companionship more than anything. It was only because of him that she hadn't completely withdrawn after Lucius's death. But she didn't understand everything about him.

For one thing, he didn't like coming over to Malfoy Manor.

"Hello love." Narcissa opened the heavy door and let Remus out of the storm. He was soaking wet and his shorter hair was dark with water. "I'm glad you could come." She hugged him quickly, he was too wet for her to want to pull him into a full embrace.

Remus smiled tiredly. "Thank you." He took off his soaking wet robes and hung them in the hall closet. "How have things been?" He asked her, refering to the five days he'd been missing due to the full moon.

Narcissa smiled tightly. _I could never tell him how hard the days are when he doesn't come at night. It's hard enough to get him to come on the days not during the full shine._ "How can things be without you?" she asked. "Let's get you something to put over your clothes."

The two walked into the Manor. They didn't need to worry about waking Draco since Narcissa had started putting a silencing charm on his bedroom every night. Despite the manor's large size it only took them a few moments to arrive at the suite Remus stayed in.

"A moment." Remus took a clean, unpatched robe. It was his best one and he save it for wearing when he was with Narcissa. "I just need to change." He slipped into the wash room and closed the door.

Narcissa frowned at the closed door. _That's one of the problems I have with him. We've been dating for a while now and he still doesn't feel perfectly comfortable around me. I hope he'll loosen up one day. I'd love to have more children._

Remus opened the door and came out looking dry and neat. "You're a blessing Cissy." He told her, giving her a quick kiss before he sat down next to her.

"Thanks. Dinner?" Narcissa picked up a small bell to ring for a house elf.

"Something small. I already ate." Remus said. _I just don't feel very hungry after changing. It's painful enough to take my mind off almost everything._

It only took Dobby a few minutes to prepare a small tray of sweets and finger foods. There was hot tea and chocolate chips cookies. Narcissa loved chocolate and Remus did too. Lucius hadn't liked chocolate. He prefered to eat pie and tarts.

"Cookie?" Narcissa put a cookie between her lips and leaned toward Remus. She wanted him to kiss her passionately. Not quickly or tiredly.

Remus smiled and forgot the exhaustion he felt from his transformation. Being with people he loved always helped him feel better. And the Malfoy's always had the best chocolate. He took the other half of the chocolate cookie from Narcissa's lips and ate it quickly.

"Wonderful." Narcissa licked her lips. She wanted Remus to kiss her and run his tongue over her lips the way he did the cookie. Waiting was hard after not seeing him for five days.

"Come here." Remus pulled Narcissa into his arms and kissed her. He knew that she missed him. He left the same way when he wasn't a wolf. And when he was a wolf the feelings were even worse. Narcissa had arranged for him to have Wolfsbane potion every full moon. It was one of the gifts he allowed her to give him.

"Staying the night?" Narcissa asked after they'd finished kissing and she was cuddling into the warmth of his arms. She wanted more than anything to remain there all night.

Remus was so tired at he was tempted to stay, very tempted. But he blamed his brain for saying, "yes, thank you," when he should have gone home.

Narcissa stood up and kept Remus's arms wrapped around her. He was warm and the manor got cold in the rain and the sadness that filled it with Remus's absences and Draco's longing for his father.

The Master bedroom had been empty since Lucius died. Narcissa had the house elves take his things away and place them in a room for her to go through later. She was staying in the set of rooms meant for the Master of the Manor's parents. It was large and comfortable and much closer to Draco's rooms.

"Here." Narcissa pushed the doors open and lead Remus into the bedchamber. The fire was low and cast a low, warm glow over the room. 'Let's sleep." She changed into a light nightgown and pulled back the covers.

"Nice." Remus took her in his arms once she got into bed and both of them slept quickly and peacefully.

Morning seemed to come far to early. Bright light streamed into the room from a large bay window and Narcissa opened her eyes. She usually rose before dawn and saw Remus off. He usually slept in separate rooms and left late in the night while she was sleeping.

"Hello Cissy." Remus worked his fingers loose from her long, blond hair. "Sleep well?"

"Wonderful." Narcissa rolled onto her side and kissed him before getting out of bed. "I've got to get ready love, sorry. I need to be at the Ministry by 10 o'clock."

Remus groaned and laid back in bed. "I should be going soon to. Have to see someone about a job." He watched mournfully as Narcissa left the room and started the water for a shower in the small wash room off the bed chamber.

He climbed out of bed and cast freshening charms on his clothes and hair. He didn't have time to shower and it would be better if he could slip out before Draco woke up. He was still nervous about how the boy would react to his mother's new relationship. After all, Draco still loved Lucius and his mother was moving on.

By the time Narcissa finished showering and dressing, Remus had left and made the bed. She gave the pillows and extra fluff and pulled on a waterproof cloak before heading towards Draco's room to warn him that she was leaving.

But before she got to his room a letter caught her eye. It was in a simple, unmarked envelope and she couldn't remember an owl bringing anything.

_**Narcissa,**_

_**We should tell Draco soon.**_

_**Remus.**_

In the envelope were tickets to a dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade. Narcissa smiled at the idea of a poor werewolf explaining why he was going to a restaurant usually only used by rich purebloods.

_Maybe Draco will take it well. After all, I still love and miss Lucius. He will always have a special place in my heart. But so will Remus and Draco. _She tucked the tickets into a pocket and knocked gently on the door of Draco's room.

"Mum?" Draco opened the door. His hair stuck out in every direction and he yawned. Only his pyjamas made him look normal. Only he would wear Slytherin green silk in the middle of a summer storm when the manor was freezing.

Narcissa gave him a quick hug. "I've got to get to the Ministry. I'll be there almost all day. And we're going out tonight."

Draco gave her a strange look. They didn't go out very often. "Why? I wanted to go over to Greg's house."

The Goyles are on vacation. And we're going to meet someone. Be good!" Narcissa called over her shoulder as she hurried toward the door. Being in change of everything owned by the Malfoy's was a lot of work and she was already running late.

**********************


	2. The Eye of the Storm Approaches

******Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. The only thing I make is happiness and fun from writing.**

_Author's Note: The idea for this story came from grugster's story 'Harry and his New Family'. It is about Narcissa and Remus's relationship. _

_**WARNING: This story does describe a physical relationship between two loving adults. There is implied sexual activity in this chapter.**_

**The Eye of the Storm Approaches**

**"Hurry up!" Narcissa stuck her head in through the door of Draco's rooms. "We're going to be late!" She was already dressed neatly in dark green dress robes with her hair up. Remus wasn't concerned with her being a Slytherin. He always told her that she looked beautiful in green. Although sometimes his red robes got on her nerves.**

**Draco took his time putting the finishing touches on his hair. It looked fine but he was in no rush to go out and meet whoever it was that his mother was so anxious to see. It was probably just another business meeting that he had to go to. She was always making him sit in on her sessions so that he could learn how to take care of the Malfoy estate once it fell into his control.**

**Narcissa grew angry of waiting for her son. He grown spoiled since Lucius died since she'd been distraught herself and had been terrified of upsetting him. But obviously giving him free rein was not a good idea. She was tempted to send him to a mind healer. It had helped her come to terms with Lucius's death and accept her new responsibilities.**

**She walked angrily into his room and grabbed his ear tightly. "We're going now Mister. And you will be punished when we get home." She promised before taking him downstairs to the floo. ****_Was that too harsh? I wish that Lucius was here. Remus has never been a father. But I know he'll try if Draco gives him a chance._**

**A short floo journey took them to the Boot Family Restaurant. Narcissa still remembered all the times she'd been here with Lucius. He'd proposed to her here and taken her out to dinner almost every night when they'd been dating. Remus didn't mind coming here once and awhile, but he prefered Aliter was a restaurant.**

**"Reservation?" A house elf in a pressed table cloth asked them after an entry elf had taken their cloaks and led them into the entrance hall.**

**Narcissa made sure that Draco was still behind her. His fear at the threat of being punished had disappeared and he'd slipped back into his teenage sulk. "It's under Remus Lupin." She took the tickets out of her belt purse and showed them to the elf.**

**"Thank you." After bowing politely, the elf had them step into the next room. Padded benches lined the walls and a small waterfall decorated the room. Draco peered into the waterfall and studied the strange looking fish on the bottom.**

**_Lupin? Why would Mother have an appointment with Lupin? He's not important or rich. There isn't a single reason for her to see him. _****He thought as the fish moved around and snapped snails to swallow off the bottom of the shallow pool.**

**A few minutes later another house elf appeared and lead them down the hall to a private dining room. Remus wasn't expecting the news of his relationship with Narcissa was going to go over well with Draco and making a scene in the middle of a restaurant wasn't something he enjoyed doing. **

**The room was as nicely decorated as the rest of the restaurant. The hand carved chairs were draped in beautifully embroidered dark cloth. The food hadn't been served yet, but utensils and plates carved from the same wood as the chairs was positioned on the table.**

**Remus got hurried stood up where Narcissa entered the room and unconsciously smoothed his new robes. He'd chosen a deep blue colour that she said looked wonderful on him. After all, now that they had graduated house colours didn't matter. **

**"Narcissa." He bowed and kissed her extended hand. "As stunning as ever."**

**Narcissa smiled back, ignoring the gasp from Draco. She had barely smiled since Lucius's death. "It's pleasure to see you." She told him, quickly kissing his cheek but shaking her head when he tried to turn his head and deepen their kiss. "Not now." She whispered into his ear.**

**Remus nodded and moved away from her slowly. He would have been happy to send another night with her in his arms. But instead he pulled out a chair for her and let his fingers graze her robes.. "You look beautiful tonight." He waited until Draco was sitting down before taking his seat next to Narcissa. "Good evening Draco."**

**Draco scowled. "Who do you think you are?" ****_Kissing mother! Flirting with her! Kissing her! You're a creep!_**

**Narcissa glared at her son. "Manners Draco!" She scolded. "Mr Lupin invited us here. You need to be pleasant and polite." She reminded him gently but with a warning look to make him pay attention. She wanted the people that she loved to get along.**

**Draco rearranged his features into an unconvincing smile. "Whatever you say." He drawled, sneaking a glare at Remus as soon as his mother looked away. ****_I'm not going to be polite to someone man who thinks he can kiss my mother!_**

**Remus gave a mental sigh and decided to make the best of it. He couldn't make Draco accept him and pressuring the boy would just make him dislike Remus even more. "What do you think looks good?" He asked Narcissa, examining the menu that was printed on vellum with gold and silver ink.**

**"I like pasta. And- " **

**"May I have duck?" Draco asked excitedly. He used to come out to the Boot restaurant on his birthday every year with his father and they would always have duck. It had been Lucius's favourite food and Draco loved it too.**

**Narcissa shot Remus a quick look before looking over her own menu. "Yes Draco, but only if we get the platter and share it. Food always tastes much better when shared." She smirked at Remus remembering the time they'd eaten dinner and went out for flavoured chocolates afterwards. Some how the strawberry tasted even better when it was in his mouth.**

**"Do you want pasta too?" Remus asked her. "I seem to remember that the platter is something you have when there is also another dish you have in mind. And their pasta is good." He reminded her. "Especially with the meatballs."**

**"Sounds wonderful." Narcissa smiled and tapped the menu with her wand. A house elf appeared and bowed low before them.**

**"Is the Masters and Mistress ready to order?" He asked them after his bow was finished.**

**Remus just looked at him until Narcissa tapped his menu to remind him that he was suppose to order for them as the unofficial head of the family. "Um, we'll have a duck platter with two dishes of pasta and meatballs. Thank you." He smiled at the house elf as it popped away.**

**"You don't have to thank the elves." Narcissa reminded him again. ****_He always thanks the elves. It's sort of sweet even if it doesn't matter._**

**Draco looked at Remus and surveyed him critically. ****_He knows how to dress and his clothes are well made. He's nice enough. But I just don't like him. Something about him just gets under my skin. And he isn't father!_**

**The food arrived shortly and all conversations and thoughts were abandoned in exchange for savouring and enjoying the food. The favour was overwhelming and before they knew it they were full and there was no food left. Draco leaned back in his chair.**

**"So what's this meeting about any ways?" He asked with a yawn.**

**Narcissa smiled and looked over at Remus. She gotten some important work down at the Ministry and even Remus didn't know it yet. Although they had discussed it and he said he wouldn't have a problem moving in as long as they could stop sneaking around Draco.**

**Remus gave her a puzzled look in return. He wasn't sure what she was planning. Telling Draco that they were dating wasn't going to be as difficult as he expected if Narcissa was going to tell. He waited for her to continue.**

**"Draco, Remus and I have decided that our relationship is stable and it's going to continue. We've decided to tell you that we are dating now." She looked nervously at Draco waiting for his reaction. "I still love you and Remus is very happy to be able to spend time." She didn't mention that Remus was nervous about Draco and just wanted him to know that he was in love with Narcissa.**

**"What! Draco sprang out of his chair. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it because I'm too young? Or you thought I couldn't understand?" He scowled angrily at them. "I'm leaving." He strode out of the dining room angrily.**

**Narcissa sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." She buried her face in her hands. "I just to get along with him and be a good parent. Lucius and I were always so busy." She told him.**

**Remus climbed out of his chair and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "We've got more time now. Why don't we head back and talk to him. There are a lot of dangerous things in the manor. I'm sure you don't ****want him to get hurt."**

**"You're right." Narcissa got out of her chair and followed Remus back. They pulled on their cloaks and she let him pull her into a deep kiss. "And tonight we'll stay in the Master suite. You're things were already moved."**

**"What?" Remus was looking at her in the same way Draco was. "But we aren't married! I thought you wanted to wait." His voice tailed off as he looked at her. "You're serious."**

**"Of course." Narcissa gave him a smirk. "Why wouldn't I be? It's my house. And now I'm asking you to move in. Are you refusing?" She gave him another quick kiss.**

**Remus smiled and ducked his head. "Of course not. I'll be happy to live with you. But how's Draco going to take this? Wouldn't it be better to take it slowly?" He asked. ****_And I wasn't ready to live with her yet. I wanted to ease into this gradually._**

**"It'll be fine."**

**The two tossed in floo powder and floo'd together. It was the strangest sensation. You were traveling at high speeds through a fireplace while hugging someone else until the fireplaces spit you out onto the carpet of Malfoy Manor.**

**"Draco?" Narcissa called as she got off the ground. "Draco?" She rolled her eyes at Remus. "I'll be right back. I just need to visit the study." She set off quickly for the third floor with Remus trailing behind after hanging up their cloaks and cleaning the carpet.**

**Draco's room was empty. But a duffel bag was missing and there was a quickly penned note on his desk for her.**

**__****Mum,**

**__****I've got to my godfather's. He cares about me.**

**__****Draco.**

**Narcissa sighed at the note. ****_But I do care about you! I care about Remus too. And I still care about Lucius. I have space to love more than one person. _****She sat on Draco's bed and let her tears for her son fall.**

**And that's where Remus found her a few moments later. "Oh, Narcissa." He came into the room and set on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her slim form. "I'm sorry. And he'll come back tomorrow. Why not let him have a night to take things in?"**

**Narcissa pulled out her handkerchief and cleaned off her face. "You're right. I'll wait until morning when I've calmed down." She got off of Draco's bed. "I need to call Severus first, make sure that Draco is there."**

**"Of course." Remus gave her a hug and followed her to the fireplace to watch her make her floo call.**

**She pulled her head out of the fire a few minutes later looking much happier and more relaxed. **

**"Better?" Remus asked, giving her a playful smile.**

**Narcissa smiled. "I swear Remus. Every time I look at you, you're smiling."**

**"You make me smile." Remus took her hand gently. "Why don't you take a shower and come to bed. It's later than I thought and tomorrow I have to get all my things put away." He reminded her. "Or just spend my time thanking the house elves for cleaning and tidying everything."**

**With a laugh Narcissa pulled her hand out of his. "Of course. Now I need to shower." With one last smile she opened the door to the Master suite and slipped inside to the shower. **

**The Master suite was impressive. Remus took out his pyjamas and pulled them on before climbing onto the enormous bed. He thought that the bed in Narcissa's old room was nice, this one was amazing! It could probably sleep five comfortably and the carved headboard was gorgeous.**

**He touched the soft sheet and rolled onto his side away from the wash room door. He didn't need to see Narcissa when she came out of her shower. He had been able to drink in her beauty and intelligence all evening.**

**"Remus?" A hand on his shoulder started Remus out of his thoughts.**

**He turned over quickly. "Yes?" Then he took in appearance and felt his jaw drop. ****_I didn't think that robes could be that sheer!_**

**Narcissa got into bed too. But it was a long time before anyone fell asleep that night.**


	3. Back under the Thunder

******Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. The only thing I make is happiness and fun from writing.**

_Author's Note: The idea for this story came from grugster's story 'Harry and his New Family'. It is about Narcissa and Remus's relationship. _

**Back under the Thunder**

Narcissa woke up first. Remus had his arms wrapped around her and his warm body felt good against her skin. "Morning." She murmured into his chest as she tried to turn in order to get a look at the clock. She still had to talk to Draco.

"Morning." Remus inhaled the smell of Narcissa's hair and ran his fingers through it. He loved the feeling of the soft, silky strands flowing between his fingers. He could feel her moving around and tried to hug her more tightly. "In a rush to get somewhere?"

"Draco." Narcissa stood up off the bed, picking up her robes from the floor. "I don't want to leave him there for too long. That'll just send the wrong message." She yawned and headed toward the wash room. "I'm just going to take a shower first."

It only took half an hour for Narcissa and Remus to eat and dress. Then Remus headed back upstairs to unpack is things and Narcissa threw the powder into the fireplace and headed to Hogwarts.

"Good morning Severus." She smiled at the dark haired man sitting at the kitchen table with an enormous mug of coffee and the _Daily Prophet. _"Is Draco up yet?"

Severus put down his paper and set the coffee mug down on his coaster. "Draco's still sleeping. I had to give him a sleeping draft last night since he wouldn't settle down." He motioned to one of the chairs at the table. "Sit down, he'll be up within the hour."

Narcissa took the offered seat and poured herself a mug of coffee. It was much stronger than she liked it, but it was still caffeine. Something tingled on the back of her neck and she looked up to see Severus staring at her. "Yes?"

Snape looked at her for a moment longer. "Do you still have the potions I gave you?" He asked her. "I assume you and Remus were quite busy last night." He raised an eyebrow in question.

The information hit Narcissa like a train and she could feel her heartbeat increase and the blood drain from her face. "I. . .forgot. Heat of the moment." She moaned and buried her head in her hands. "Not what I meant to do."

"What didn't you mean to do?" Ivy asked, entering the room still in her nightgown with a yawn. She grabbed Severus's half empty coffee mug and took a large swallow. "Better." She sighed, collapsing into the chair next to her husband.

"Forget to use a contraceptive potion." Snape told him wife. He smirked at the angry noise Narcissa made. "I've got emergency ones." He minded her. "And St. Mungo's has them too." He knew that sometimes it was easier to ask a professional for such personal potions.

Narcissa just shook her head sadly. "Those don't work because of his condition." She shot a glance at Ivy, not certain if the woman knew of Remus's 'furry little problem."

"I know." Ivy assured her. "And you're certain that there isn't a potion that will help? I know it is shortly after the full moon, but there must be something you can do!"

Snape answered for her. He knew more about potions than Ivy and Narcissa. "One of the elements that's more concentrated in werewolves will render the potion inactive and it could damage her womb permanently."

"I need to call Remus." Narcissa started toward the floo, only to be stopped when Ivy grabbed her arm. "What?" She turned angrily to the woman with wild eyes.

Ivy smiled patiently. "Do you know if you're pregnant Narcissa? After all, it was just last night. Even spells can't detect an embryo until its been at least a week." She guided Narcissa back to her chair. "You call tell Remus, but it would be better to wait until you know something."

"You're right." Narcissa sighed. "I'm going to see to Draco. I think I can hear someone walking around." She walked to the twins bedroom, Draco stayed in a sleeping bag in their room when he came to visit.

The blond boy was yawning and trying to make as little noise as possible as he got out of his sleeping bag. The twins were still sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to wake them. They always had very bountiful energy in the morning and his brain was still feeling foggy from the sleeping draft his godfather had made him take.

"Good morning Draco." Narcissa didn't bother to lower her voice. She'd cast a silencing charm over the two of them. "Feeling better?" She looked over him, concerned that he would still be angry at her5 new relationship.

Draco didn't answer. He glared at him and rolled up his sleeping bag. He ignored his mother's angry looks and headed into the wash room to take a shower and freshen up. But the wash room was the child -proof version it took him longer than he'd expected to finish preparing for breakfast.

"Draco." Narcissa was standing outside the wash room door when it opened. When he made as if to walk past her she took his arm and turned him to face her. "Draco." He still wasn't looking at her so she took his chin and forced his head up. "Draco."

He shook her hands off of him. "Stay away from me, you disloyal bi-"

A silencing spell cut off the word he'd been about to say, but that was a good thing.

"You will never speak to me like that." Narcissa's voice was low and dangerous. Her posture was intimidating and imposing, almost the way she'd had to act when Lucius had been a spy. "You are a Malfoy and a Black. Not a filthy mouthed muggle."

Draco didn't answer her, he couldn't since the charm was still on his mouth. He gestured wildly at his mouth with his hands. As if showing her that he couldn't talk even if he wanted to. Strange muffled noises came out of his mouth, but nothing very loud or annoying.

"Oh, no. I'll take off the spell when I'm ready." Narcissa turned to the door. "Come, we're going to have breakfast now." She strode angrily out of the room, waiting to deal with Draco until she'd calmed down. _I've got no idea what's gotten into him. He almost swore at me, and he's acting like a child! I can't let him get away with his._

Severus raised an eye as Narcissa walked in, she radiated anger and sadness at the same time, but her body language was telling Severus that Draco was not going to have an easy time. The boy was walking behind her, but his head was hanging and he didn't return Severus's greeting. _That's strange. Usually he's polite enough to at least fake a reply._

Narcissa saw Severus giving her son an angry look and explained for him. "Draco can't keep a civil tongue in his mouth. He's under a silencing charm until he learns not to swear at anyone." She looked at her son. "Right?"

Draco swallowed with relief when the spell was lifted. "Right. Good morning." He gave Severus a quick smile which disappeared when he met the man's eyes. Severus looked as mad, if not madder than Narcissa was. "Sorry mum."

Breakfast was eaten quickly and quietly. Draco didn't want to stay near his godfather, he had no problems taking Draco over his knee or washing his mouth out with soap. His mum on the other hand, wouldn't be nearly as harsh.

"Thank you Severus." Narcissa said as she set her coffee down and stood up. "I'll be back next week for someone to test me. I don't want this becoming public." _Going to a healer would reach the newspapers and Remus isn't suppose to marry a pureblood. Some nonsense about contamination and half breeds not being worthy._

Draco set his plate aside and followed her quietly to the floo. He took the powder she offered and returned home, dreading the coming conversation with his mother.

Remus was putting the finishing touches on the Master Suite when he heard the roar of the floo. _Oh good, I can't wait to see Narcissa again. Maybe we can enjoy ourselves again tonight. I forgot what it was like. Hopefully she's talked some sense into Draco._

"Narcissa." He smiled happily at his beautiful lover as she emerged from the floo. "Welcome home." It touched his heart to be able to call Malfoy Manor his home. In his wildest dreams falling for Narcissa and moving into Malfoy Manor had never been among them. Not to mention that there was now enough money to get the best quality wolfsbane available.

The woman shook her blond hair out of her face and kissed Remus soundly. _I'm not going to play things down around Draco. Anything I would do in public I can do in the privacy of my own home. And that includes kissing._

"Good morning Draco." Remus gave the young boy his warm smile and tried not to be saddened by the angry face he was greeted with.

Narcissa gave a quiet sigh. "Come." She lead the two men towards one of the many sitting rooms on the first floor. "We need to have a talk." She called a house elf and requested refreshments and coffee before settling comfortably next to Remus on the centre of the couch. She offered the other side to Draco ,but he refused it, choosing to it on an armchair on the other side of the room.

"Draco, what you did last night was very dangerous." Narcissa began. "I didn't know where you were. What would have happened if you had come out at the wrong gate or gotten injured? I want you to stay safe."

The boy shrugged. "I just didn't want to be here. Sorry." But his apology was flippant and only made Narcissa angrier.

"You need to keep a civil tongue in your mouth Draco. I understand that you're not ready to accept Remus. That's all right. However, this rudeness and attitude needs to stop. You can be angry. You can be upset and express your feelings. But you need to be polite and courteous."

Draco just sighed. "Whatever. I'll try." He looked at his mum. "Can I go now?"

"No." Narcissa snapped. "You must say one nice thing to Remus and one nice thing to me. Then you may leave." She told him. "We've got all day." She added when he didn't say anything.

"Fine!" Draco jumped to his feet. "Mother, I'm happy to see that you've found someone to replace Lucius and Remus, it's nice to see that you waited until Lucius was dead to claim my mother." He glared at the two adults and stormed out of the room.

"Well, that went well." Narcissa groaned and let Remus hug her.

"He'll come around eventually." He assured his girlfriend. "We just have to wait."

********

But a week later when Narcissa came back from visiting Severus and Ivy, Draco still hadn't come around. And now he was going to be a big brother.

"Remus?" Narcissa knocked on the door to the Master suite. She'd gone through some of Lucius's things now. His death still hurt her and she missed him, but Remus was helping her heal and all of it had to be dealt with eventually.

The door opened and the werewolf pulled her inside and kissed her harshly. "My love." He whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Hello Remus." She said, pulling away from him and taking a seat on the bed. "I've got something special to tell you." She teased with a smile.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "We're getting a cat." He guessed. "You decided to move into my apartment. Or what was my apartment before I lived here."

Narcissa shook her head and grasped his hands in hers. "Remember the night you took Draco and I out to the Boot restaurant." She said. "And then what happened that night."

Remus nodded. "How could I forget?" He smiled. _It's not everyday that she's so happy and cheerful._

"I just saw a healer Remus." She told him, hoping he'd guess the news on his own. "And it seems that something special happened that night."

"No!" Remus pulled away from her and jumped off the bed. He lowed his voice to a whisper. "You're. . . with child?" He asked in a horrified voice.

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Is something wrong with that?"

Remus sunk to the bed and covered his face with his hands. "You can't have it. It will have to be aborted." He told her. "I won't let any child of mine suffer."

Narcissa looked at him, horrified. "What's wrong? We're having a child Remus! It's something to celebrate and love! Not get rid of!" There were reasons to have an abortion in the wizarding world. Not wanting the child was not an acceptable one. Plenty of families would be happy to have the child if they didn't want it.

Some families with no children sometimes offered to take the second or third child. Then the child would get an inheritance and their family name would survive. But Remus had no children. And Draco was already heir to the Malfoy and Black fortunes. Possibly even the LeStrange one. There was no shortage of love or money.


	4. Clear Skies Ahead

******Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. The only thing I make is happiness and fun from writing.**

_Author's Note: The idea for this story came from grugster's story 'Harry and his New Family'. It is about Narcissa and Remus's relationship. _

_Dear Readers, _

_This probably should have been split into two chapters, but it works as one really long chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the conculsion to this little story. _

**_Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed this story. Your encouragement helped me finish this story quickly and gave me plenty of ideas. I'm sort of sad to finish this story, but I'm already planning another one. It would be about Aquila, Narcissa and Remus._**

**Clear Skies Ahead**

"Remus!" Narcissa grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. "How can you say something like that?" She touched her stomach, there was no sign of pregnancy yet, but she believed that she could feel the child inside her forming and growing. She loved it, being a mother was a wonderful experience. Even if Draco didn't behave half the time.

Remus looked away from Narcissa and tried to stop his eyes from filling with tears. "I love you and Draco. But I don't want a child it. . ." His voice trailed off sadly.

Narcissa took his comment the wrong way. "Are you ashamed?" She asked angrily. "Ashamed to be my lover, my mate? There is something wrong between us. I love you and no one will accuse you of taking me without my permission. I am a Black and a Malfoy." She stood up and began to pace around the room.

"If you want to be married, it is no problem. I will marry you. And the Ministry can stuff it!" Narcissa turned to him with wild eyes. "Nothing will make me stop loving you and give up this child! Nothing!" She whiped angrily at her eyes.

Remus stared at his lap. _Oh Narcissa, this is why I love you. Your passion and love for me. Your protectiveness and caring. _He struggled to keep from smiling at being so close to the person he loved and tried another tactic to show her reason. "What do you know of werewolves my love?" He asked her. Taking her arm when she paced past him and pulling her onto his lap.

The question startled Narcissa. "Some. Why do ask? Is there a new treatment?" Narcissa already made sure that Remus had the best Wolfsbane potion. It hurt her to see him after and before the transformation. She still hadn't been able to stay with him while he transformed, but there was a room in the basement for him.

All that was in it was large cage. Remus had one of the house elves lock him in it and everyone stayed away until the full moon was over.

"Do you know anything of the children and mothers?" Remus asked her. He hadn't been born a werewolf, but being a wolf had made it easy enough to meet other wolves and the mothers were some of the saddest things he'd ever seen.

Narcissa shook her head. "I thought that werewolves had to be bitten. Can it be pasted from parent to child?" She was starting to see where he was going.

Remus nodded. "Two werewolves usually produce a werewolf. Even with one parent the child might be infected." He buried his face into her sweet smelling hair. "I don't want any child of mine to be forced to suffer like I did."

"Me neither." Narcissa settled his arms more securely. It made her feel safe. Then a horrible thought struck her. "If the child is infected will I be able to carry it?" She asked him. _I don't want the child to die inside me or ever._

"I don't know." Remus let his arm drop from around her. "Wolves cannot carry human children." He shivered, remembering the women whose children had died when they transformed. The smell of blood had been horrible instead of making him hungry. It was the blood of his own. "I don't know if humans can carry wolves."

Narcissa pulled away from him. "We're going to Hogwarts. I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey, Ivy and Severus." She straightened her robe and whiped her face with a conjured cloth. "You're coming with me." She took his hand and pulled him out of their room.

"Draco." She opened the door and called out her son's name. He came out of his room carrying a school book.

"Yeah?" He yawned and closed the Potions text around his finger to hold his place.

"We're going out for a few hours. Be good!" She said, wagging a finger before closing the door and hurrying down to the floo with Remus.

Narcissa took a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire. She pulled Remus in next to her and the two of them tumbled through the fireplaces until they fell onto the carpet in front of the floo in the Snape-Dumbledore quarters.

The floo bell, a version of a doorbell made for the floo, went off and the occupants came running.

"Narcissa!" Ivy hauled the woman to her feet and helped her spell all the dirt off her clothes. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon." She refered to a few hours ago when Narcissa had visited Hogwarts to be tested for pregnancy.

Narcissa embraced her friend. "There were some complications Ivy. Remus and I decided it would be better to get everything over with."

"Is there a problem?" Severus walked into the room holding Lysander. "I heard the floo go off." He looked around, setting Lysander down. "Hello Narcissa, Remus."

"I need to talk to Poppy." Narcissa told Severus. "Is she still here?"

Ivy looked to Lysander. "Lysander, please go and ask Poppy to come down." She sent him back towards his room with a gentle push. "What is it Cissy?" She asked her friend quietly. "Did Remus reject you?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I just need to talk to Poppy, and Severus maybe."

At this point, Poppy entered the room and made a beeline for Narcissa. She already had her wand in her hand. "Is something wrong Narcissa? You were fine this morning."

Remus squeezed his lover's shoulder gently, offering her support and reassurance. "There a few problems Poppy. Narcissa and I were hoping you could help us figure out a solution."

"Of course, we'd be happy to help." Ivy lead them into the sitting room and indicated the couches and chairs. "Let's sit down and talk about this. I'm sure we can figure out a solution."

The adults took the their seats around the room. Poppy took an armchair, leaving the couples to sit together.

"What's wrong Narcissa? Is it the baby?" Ivy asked her, trying not to let her grief influence her. She'd lost Joshua so recently, it still hurt her.

Narcissa nodded, she could feel her throat closing up and snuggled into Remus's arms. It made her feel safe and loved. "You explain." She murmured quietly to him.

Remus cleared his throat nervously. "Everyone here knows about my 'furry little problem'. I don't want anyone else to have to experience something like that." He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from imaging the pain he'd gone through as a five year old on the full moons. "I don't want any child of mine to have to experience that."

"Oh, Remus, Narcissa." Ivy touched her friends shoulders comfortingly. "I- that's awful."

Severus summoned a book himself a book. "I'm not sure if the baby would be infected." He said, while paging through the book. "Do you know anything Poppy, Remus?" He was able to make Wolfsbane potion and had done plenty of additional research on werewolves, but there were still things he didn't know.

"In some cases the child of one werewolf will also be a werewolf." Remus told them. "But if a werewolf child is in a human it can't survive." He told them, feeling his eyes tighten with tears. He did want a child, but it hurt so much to think that he or she could die at any time.

Poppy looked at the two men. "I'm sure I could find something in the St. Mungo's records. And there might be some modifications that could be made to the Wolfsbane potion that might help the baby." She stood up. "I'll get started now and contact you as soon as I know more."

**********

It was three days until Narcissa received a floo call from Poppy. It was late afternoon and Draco was outside with Remus. The man was trying to bond with her son by playing Quidditch with him. The only problem was that Remus didn't like flying and he wasn't very good at playing the game.

"I'll be right through." Narcissa told the mediwitch, quickly scrawling a note on a piece of parchment. She almost called Remus to come and give her moral support, but a quick glance out the window had her decide otherwise.

The two men were playing with the quaffle and Draco was laughing as Remus used charms to make it fly around and make the game more complicated. Remus was smiling and it seemed as if the two were actually beginning to get along.

Narcissa stepped into the floo. "Hogwarts Hospital Wing!" She called, waiting for the spinning to take her and toss her out onto the hard floor of the hospital wing. The place hadn't changed much since she'd been in school.

"Narcissa!" Ivy came out of the office at the back. Poppy followed her and the three women met in the middle.

Narcissa gave her friend a quick hug. She knew that it hurt Ivy to see her pregnant so soon after her own loss, but her friend was so supporting and comforting. "Hello Ivy. Good news, I hope?"

"We've found a way to test if the child is a werewolf. And a few different things that might allow the child to live inside a human mother." Severus told her, joining them. "You haven't chosen a name yet have you?"

Narcissa laughed. "Not yet. I don't want to get too attached. In case. . ." She didn't say what she was fearing. But there was only a week and a half until the next full moon and she growing more and more anxious.

"We have to go into the Muggle world." Ivy told her. "They've got equipment that we need access to and one of the doctors who's been working with the St. Mungo's muggle medicine program has agreed to let us use the equipment in his office."

Narcissa gave Poppy and Severus a nervous look. "I thought muggle healers cut people up. And they're muggles!" She wasn't a pureblood supremacist, but she'd grown up in a family that was and the idea of muggles and their doctors scared her.

"You'll be fine." Ivy soothed. "And Poppy and Severus will be the ones examining you. They just need the muggle machine."

Narcissa took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with then."

The four headed out of the school to the end of the apparation barrier. Once they'd crossed the large wall that marked the end of Hogwarts ground, Poppy took her arm.

"I'm going to take you in side along Narcissa. You don't know where to go. And if your energy levels change it could affect the tests." Poppy told her. "Just hold on tight." Narcissa took the mediwitch's arm and tried not to vomit at the unpleasant experience of side along apparation.

She tried to relax and stop herself from vomiting as soon as they stopped moving. Narcissa could feel the blood pounding in her ears and the sky seemed to be spinning in circles around her. "Uh." She staggered, trying not to fall over.

"Are you all right?" The mediwitch gave her a concerned look. "I'm afraid I can't give you a potion now."

Narcissa managed a shaky nod. "I just prefer to apparate myself. The sensations of side along don't agree with me."

Poppy nodded. "Same here." She pointed to the east. "We just need to follow this side walk. We're only a short way from the office. I think it's a Doctor Walkom we're looking for."

The office that they stopped in front of and entered was nothing like Narcissa had ever seen before. There were no patients like there was at St. Mungo's. Everyone was sitting quietly while they waited fro their turn. And it was cleaner than anywhere she'd ever been and strange smell hung in the air. With sterilization charms, the wizarding healers and doctors didn't have to keep sterile environments and their charms didn't smell like cleaning fluid.

"Hello." Poppy stopped in front of a piece of clean stuff in the wall. It wasn't glass, and Narcissa didn't know anything about plastic. "Doctor Walkom needs to see us." She looked imposing in her robes, only Severus had transfigured his robes into a long coat, the women had no problems standing out in the muggle world.

The secretary nodded. "He's been waiting for you." She motioned to the door that lead into the office. "Just go in through that door."

They entered a hallway, doors lined the walls and everything was painted bright white and very clean. Narcissa resisted the urge to glance in some of the open rooms. She didn't want to see muggle doctors cutting people up.

"Doctor Walkom?" Severus addressed the man in front of him. He turned toward them with a smile, brushing aside his long, white robe.

"Hello!" He enthusiastically shook everyone's hand. "Pleasure to meet you all. I've excited to be learning more about your medicine. Wizards have been using my office for quite awhile. St. Mungo's just purchased a X-ray machine. Something about trying to improve their spell."

Poppy smiled at the man's enthusiasm. He was much younger than her, just the kind of doctor that St. Mungo's was working on teaming up with. "Glad to meet you. We'd be happy to have your help on this project." _Not that he knows anything about werewolves._

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now I'll show you to the ultrasound machine. If you'll just step this way." He lead them into one of the small white rooms and closed the door. "Our machines can't usually detect a foetus this early on. But I was told that you would be able to improve the machine?" He looked blankly at them.

Severus nodded sharply and pulled a tiny vial and even tinier dropper out of his pocket. "Where do I need to put this? It needs to be on whatever is going to see inside her body." He took the strange tool the doctor offered him and placed five drops of the potion onto the lens.

Doctor Walkom handed Ivy a paper robe that could be split open over the stomach and uterus area. "Please put this on. You can step behind the partition there." He pointed to a brightly coloured piece of fabric that hung from the ceiling.

Ivy laughed, but at the same time tears were gathering in her eyes. She had been pregnant and no one had known. Now she was not pregnant and almost no one knew what she had lost. "I'm not pregnant." She told the muggle, handing Narcissa the robe. "Narcissa is."

"Oh." Walkom coloured slightly. "Ever so sorry. One of my partners usually handles pregnancies. I deal mostly with children over the age of two." He smiled apologetically and waited for Narcissa to change out of her nice robes.

Poppy looked over the equipment and had Walkom turn it on and explain it to her. "I think I understand this. The tool uses something to feel and it will give us an idea of the child's appearance."

"Right." Walkom smiled. "Isn't there a spell for this? It's not exactly new technology."

Poppy shook her head. "No. But this should work." She glanced over her shoulder. "There you are Narcissa! Just lie down here."

Narcissa got comfortable on the table and held Ivy's hand tightly. The thought of muggle medicine still stared her slightly. And when Poppy opened the slight in her robe and applied a cold gel to her stomach, she couldn't help shivering.

"Sorry." Poppy apologized. "This makes the tool ignore your skin and look at what's inside it." She picked up the tool and lay it on Narcissa's stomach.

Walkom gave her suggestions until they managed to find the foetus. It was tiny, even with the amplifying potion Severus had applied.

"Do you see anything?" Poppy leaned in closer towards the screen. "I think we need a sample of the genes. And from Narcissa."

Severus nodded and removed a few more potions he'd brought along. "This is something to watch Doctor Walkom. I need a blood sample from Narcissa and a cell sample from the child."

Walkom watched with interest. It could be done in the muggle world, but not without a great deal of pain and Narcissa didn't look the least bit nervous.

A simple spell took some of her blood from the crux of her elbow and let it drip into a small vial. Severus applied another potion to her stomach, right over top of where the foetus was located. "Got it." He pulled his wand away, a tiny white mass sticking onto the end of it.

"Here." Ivy put a vial underneath it and let it drop down into the bright red potion. A change in colour would tell them if the foetus had any health problems, same for Narcissa's blood sample.

Poppy watched as the colours swirled and then stopped suddenly. "Narcissa is clean. No disease, no infection. Perfectly ready to carry a human child."

Ivy handed her the vial with the baby's results. Her eyes widened, for the sample was a dark red colour, the colour of blood.

Narcissa didn't need to hear the results, she could read them off of her friends faces. "No! Please." She turned onto her side and tried not to sob openly in front of the muggle.

"Come on." Ivy got her friend up and helped her change back into her robes. "You'll get through this. Severus is already working on potions. You might just need to take Wolfsbane." Narcissa just leaned into her shoulder and whiped at her tears with a handkerchief.

The four left in a much sombre mood. It almost seemed as if a dark cloud was hanging over them as they returned to the alley and apparated back to the Hogwarts border. Narcissa let her friends led her back to the castle.

Severus and Poppy explained the treatments they were devising. Potions and safety on the full moons. Ways to try and change her womb into that of a female wolf's on the full moon. So much to take in, and too much to remember.

"But the good thing is," Poppy smiled brightly, "it looks like your baby girl is very healthy and happy!"

Narcissa relaxed. "At least until the full moon." She stood up and glanced at the clock. "I need to get home. Figure out a name." She smiled tiredly at them. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Ivy smiled and hugged her tightly. "I want to be there. When she's born. You'll make it Narcissa. You haven't got a choice."

Severus handed her a small vial. "This is our first idea. It's modified Wolfsbane. Using your antibodies and working against the child's, it should stop the transformation." He told her. "You'll need to take it on the same schedule Remus takes his. Just use it then and it should be effective."

"Thank you." Narcissa hugged him too and with one last nervous look at Poppy she floo'd back to Malfoy Manor. And things there had gone just as badly as her medical appointment.

"Narcissa!" Remus was sitting in front of the floo, waiting for her. "I had trouble with Draco." He frowned at the potion she carried. "Is that Wolfsbane?"

She nodded. "For the baby. But it should be all right if I take this." She tried to distract him. "What happened with Draco?"

"He got mad. Said I should leave you alone and tried to knock me off my broom." He sighed. "I made him land and I sent him into the corner. For a time out." He ignored Narcissa's chuckle. "I had to use a spell to make him stay there."

Narcissa laughed. "Where is he now?" She followed Remus's finger to the corner of the room and almost laughed again at the sight of Draco will his nose literally stuck in the corner. "Well Remus I think he should join us now. After all, he's going to be a big brother."

Remus unstuck Draco and let him sit down. Narcissa summoned parchment, quill and ink .

"In a few months, nine to be exact, We're going to have an even bigger family." she grinned broadly at the two other members of her family. "A girl. A daughter for me and Remus, a little sister to you." She looked at her son. "She'll probably be born in April or May."

Remus shook his head. "Not with my heritage. In my line, children aren't carried for nine months. She'll probably be born in March." He told Narcissa, after all the child was part wolf.

"Well, whenever she's born, she's going to need a name." Narcissa handed out the supplies. "I want everyone to write down their three favourite names and we'll work from there."

The next few minutes were quiet, save for the scratching of quills and whispers of the three trying out different names. Then they shared them, each reading their choices out loud for the others to hear.

Narcissa's choices were traditional. She always liked the Black custom for choosing names. "My three are Cassiopeia, Lyra, and Aquila." She looked at the two men. Remus remained polite, and Draco looked happy at the thought of someone else with a constellation name like his own.

"I'd like her to be named Deirdre, Morganna and I always liked Sarah." Draco winced at his own choices. Compared to his mother's they sounded so simple and ordinary. He knew that Sarah was a muggle name and Morganna and Deirdre had been evil, but they were nice names.

"Go on Remus." Narcissa encouraged her lover. She didn't like any of Draco's names and was becoming very attached to the idea of a child named Aquila. Eagles were beautiful, fast, deadly. _What more could I ask for in a child? She will be loved beyond belief._

Remus cleared his throat. "I took all my ideas from tales that wolves shared with me. Groa, a healer and witch. Valkyrie. They were fierce warriors and lived forever in the after life. And then Roskva, but I don't remember what her story is."

"I want Morganna." Draco said immediately. "Can we decide now? What are we going to do? Draw names from a hat?"

"Calm down." Remus touched his shoulder to prevent him from leaping out of his seat in excitement. "You mother gets to make the final choice. She is the one giving birth. But I think we can discuss this as a group."

Narcissa had already made the list and showed them her eliminations.

_**Names**_

_**Cassiopeia**_

_**Lyra**_

_**Aquila**_

_**Deirdre**_

_**Morganna**_

_**Sarah**_

_**Groa**_

_**Valkyrie**_

_**Roskva**_

"These are the five that make it past the first cut." She told the men. "Any thoughts?"

Draco frowned at the list. "Lyra is a harp. Not really something worth naming a Black after. I like Aquila more."

Remus smiled. "I don't mind. But I think you should take Groa off. She made a mistake and left shards of stones inside a god's head."

Narcissa giggled and crossed off all the names accept for Aquila. "Then I guess I know what her name is." She smiled and looked down at her still flat stomach. "Welcome Aquila, to the world."


End file.
